User blog:Misytmolla/Dance of Death Series
This is basically just a page for me to add things to the upcoming series of my games, the Dance of Death trilogy. This should include images for the series and reminders about the storyline. Those who have tributes may find this helpful and have a special insight into the series. "But I didn't see That the joke was on me" Song Inspiration The series is deeply inspired by this song. The whole series stands on the shoulders of Pandora Lenox, the Presdient of Panem. The song is more related to Pandora, and if tose who are able to understand how the song fits with the seires they may be able to know upcoming things. The idea for this song will become a lot more clear into my upcoming fan fiction Beyond Knowledge. Beyond Knowledge BeyondKnowledge.jpg "I started to cry, which started the whole world laughing" This will proceed after The Dance of Death. This will not be a games, and people will not be able to submit tributes. This will feature the story of Pandora Lenox. I had always planned on doing to story of the life of Pandora. I think this would be a good chance to show the reasoining for Pandora's intentions for killing Snow, and why she decided to continue the Games. This will also show the innocent side to her, and I have always though of Pandora as a complex character. This will also feature new characters, one who will play small parts and ones who will become bigger characters later on. The story will be set after the 79th Annual Hunger Games, where the rebellion takes palce and a certain scene will show how Pandora ended up where she was. These are new characters that will make an appearance: AriannaBalco.png|Arianna Lenox PandoraLenox.png|Pandora Lenox ArvoJones .png|Arvo Jones HarleyFolkes .png|Harley Folkes TobinArch.png|Tobin Arch MiriamLass .png|Miriam Lass AaronChambers .png|Aaron Chambers ReenaPaige .png|Reena Paige Note: The lunaiis may privide the biggest piece of information about the series, if you figure out something that may seem out of place, it is not. The Lost Innocence ' ' "Why didn't I see?" This will follow the Pandora FanFiction and will feature the 81st Annual Hunger Games. Pandora's plan, which will be revealed at the end of The Dance of Death will start to play out. You can enter tributes and i will not accept citizens. I also have characters made by me for this segment, but i can''t provide information as we still need to see the fates of the characters already in the Dance of Death. The characters that survive the dance of death will feature in this sgment. The Victor will also play a big role. '' The Sound of Misery "Till I finally Died Which started the whole world living" This will be straight after The Lost Innocence. This will be the 82nd Annual Hunger Games. This will be the final segment and will heavily feature Pandora and Citizens, so I will allow you to submit citizens. This will show the outcome of Pandora's plan and will show how the series will end. Category:Blog posts